In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or more reliably are often sought after.
Some electronic devices communicate with other electronic devices. These electronic devices may transmit electromagnetic signals. For example, a phone (e.g., a cellular phone, a smartphone, a phone integrated into a vehicle, etc.) may obtain, encode and transmit data and/or voice signals. These signals may be received by a network, which may relay the signals to an intended recipient (e.g., a server, a landline phone, a cellular phone, etc.).
However, particular challenges arise in emergency call scenarios. For example, losing connectivity for emergency communications can hamper emergency service efforts. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve emergency communications may be beneficial.